


Small Talk

by ThunderD



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Chiccolo - Freeform, Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Oneshot, Slice of Life, bonding over same topic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderD/pseuds/ThunderD
Summary: Chi-Chi and Piccolo bonding over the same topic (Gohan)!  Non-romantic fluff, oneshot.





	Small Talk

**Author's Note:**

> For Chiccolo week 2018 on tumblr. Bonus prompts: Cooking, Fluff

The water was already boiling as Chichi started to add vegetables to the pot. A sudden splash of hot water made her twitch in pain. She was taken by surprise and the spoon she was holding flew out of her hand and landed somewhere behind her.  
She looked at her finger. Didn’t seem like it got burnt. She has just overreacted.  
“I’m so clumsy…” she sighed.

Only now it dawned on her that she didn’t hear the spoon hit the floor when it fell out of her hand.  
“Huh? Where did it fall…?”  
Chichi turned around and her eyes widened. She was not alone in the kitchen. And who knows, for how long. Just how has she not noticed?!

The large form of the Namekian was taking up a lot of space in the small kitchen. He was leaning on the wall next to the window. And holding a spoon for some reason.  
“Piccolo?! What the hell are you doing here?!” Chichi shouted. She couldn’t believe she didn’t notice his presence at all. Was she focused on cooking this much? That’s not very smart of her.  
“I was just passing by and decided to visit. You know, small talk and all.” Piccolo handed her the spoon. “Here, it’s yours.”  
“Oh!”  
So that’s why it didn’t hit the floor… Chichi sighed. She took the spoon and nodded to the Namekian. “Thanks…” Then she turned back to the oven and stirred the soup with the reclaimed utensil.  
“If you want to have small talk, you should… you know… TALK!”  
The soup was being stirred more and more violently.  
“Or announce your visit, at least. You startled me!”  
“Sorry.”  
“That’s fine. But don’t do it again.” Chichi realised that she was basically stirring the water, because she didn’t finish putting all the vegetables into the pot. Damn that Piccolo!  
“If you want to see Gohan, he’ll be back soon.”  
Chichi took the plate with vegetables and started putting them in with more care than before. She didn’t want to get burnt again.

“So, how is Gohan doing at school?”  
The question made Chichi jump again. She almost forgot that Piccolo was still there as he didn’t say anything for awhile. If that’s his way of doing small talk, than he’s in for some surprises. It implies discussion. Not silence!  
However, the topic hit the right spot. Chichi was always happy to talk about Gohan’s success at school. He was such a smart boy! And surely he will become a scientist! The best scientist in the world! So, of course, he is doing well at school. Recently he had a test and…

*

When Gohan came back from school and checked the kitchen, where he expected to find his mother, he could barely hold back a laugh.  
Chichi was giving an inspirational speech about Gohan’s scientific merits. To Piccolo, who was clearly meditating in the corner, and probably not even listening.  
Judging by the smell in the kitchen, this speech had been going on for a while. On the oven behind Chichi’s back, was a pot with chargrilled vegetables that were sadly floating in a little bit of cold water.


End file.
